Amelia
The Greatest Charmander to ever live, Amelia! Amelia is a Charmander, and a very special one at that; due to some 'genetic issues', she's unable to evolve, but at the same time, she received a boost to all of her stats, making her a force to be reckoned with, but only to those careless! Personality Amelia is very kind, honest, and energetic, however she's also a bit short tempered, especially when it comes to the subject of one's freedom. She's got a Western accent, and calls many, whether it be friend, foe, or just a neutral stranger, 'Pardner'. She's very iffy with with human scientists, especially ones that wear black coats with a giant brownish D on the back of them, but other than that she's easy to befriend. She's also very smart, and quick witted, but her short temper tends to get in the way of that. History Amelia was born inside a large cylinder tank filled with an odd, purple liquid. At least, that's as far as she can recall in her memories. She was a test subject, created via DNA splicing with two teenage girls, one a prodigy, another an amazing athlete, and a Charmander. Thanks to this, she's very smart, and agile, her small size aiding in her amazing agility and swiftness. She also is anthropomorphic, giving her a human-shaped body with breasts, yet still retaining her Charmander qualities, such as having a tail. She's almost always seen wearing her purple colored, flower designed dress. She can communicate with both humans and Pokemon fluidly. Her very first name given to her was Experiment 307 by DUSK personnel, and later she named herself Amelia when she escaped with an Audino named Alaska. She's an Omnivore, capable of surviving off of both vegetation and meat, but she prefers meat. The Present For the past few months, Amelia has been travelling through Monte to see if she could come across anything to help jog her memory about her family, or her life before DUSK in general. She's kept away from humans as much as she possibly could, and any human interacted she might have had was kept to a minimum (as much as she'd rather the opposite), but her voyage was fruitless. She returned back to Firelight with a heavy heart, but she now spends some of her time training with Waffle, Amber and Penelope, as well as fishing when she's alone or taking tests when Alabaster asks. Information/Statistical Data Age (In Human Years): 23 Eye color: Green Height: 2'10 SO (Sexual Orientation): Pansexual Nature: Brave (-Speed, +Atk) Moveset: Flame Charge, Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Air Cutter (Dragon Rush) Ability: Dangerous Blaze. DUSK modified Amelia's original Ability to survive any 1 attack that would usually KO her, no matter what amount of HP she has, and immensely boost her Fire type moves for 2 attacks. Using a move that isn't a Fire type attack will still count as using an attack. Example - Her Ability activates, but she uses Metal Claw. She now only has 1 turn left for her boosted Fire type Attacks. Category:Characters Category:Natives Category:Dusk Subjects